Sorry
by americanooo
Summary: BangHim Story


Title: Mianhae…

Rating: T

Genre: Yaoi / geje / dan sejenisnya

Length: Oneshot

Main Cast:

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

All b.a.p member

**Himchan POV**

Aku menggerjab-ngerjabkan mataku, menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang menelusup kedalam retina mataku. Merenggangkan tubuh sejenak kemudian menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Beranjak menuju kamar mandi sekedar untuk membasuh muka. Kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian. Aku baru sadar saat bercermin, ya Tuhan mataku.

" ah instagram sial!" rutukku. Aku segera keluar kamar menuju dapur, entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat kelaparan.

Saat ini dorm masih sangat sepi, semuanya masih tidur. Well, kembali ke rasa laparku. Sepertinya tak perlu banyak bicara, aku hanya perlu keluar dorm dan taraaaa . . . aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa aku makan.

Aku segera mengambil jaket, snapback juga kacamata hitam sebagai persiapan penyamaran. Apakah perlu? Aku memerlukan jaket, karena hey… ini masih sangat pagi aku yakin cuaca di luar sana pasti sangat dingin. Snapback, aku hanya menyukai ketika memakainya. Dan terakhir kacamata, aku harus menutupi wajahku agar tak di ketahui fans dan lebih penting agar orang lain tak bisa melihat betapa hancurnya mataku.

Aku membuka pintu dorm dan dikagetkan oleh ahjumma yang membersihkan dorm kami. Sial, aku buru-buru memakai kacamat hitamku.

" himchan~ssi . . ." sebelum dia meneruskan kalimatnya, aku segera memotong.

" ahjumma, jika member lain bertanya padamu aku kemana. Kau jawab saja aku keluar mencari makan." Segera setelah itu aku berlalu. Menuju parkiran dan menjalankan mobil. Ini masih sangat pagi, jalanan masih sepi dan aku yakin restaurant masih belum buka. Brengsek, kenapa air mataku jatuh lagi? Aku segera mengusapnya kasar. Bayangan tadi malam seperti film yang terus berputar dalam otakku.

" **blacknight**, darknight, ataupun lightnight sekalipun tak ada urusannya denganku." Gerutuku.

Aku terus menjalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang, mencoba menenangkan hatiku. Mataku menangkap ada sebuah kedai kopi kecil dipinggir jalan yang baru saja buka. Aku segera meminggirkan mobil dan berhenti di depannya. Membeli sekotak Americano yang berisi 2 cup besar dan membawanya bersama mobilku untuk menuju pinggiran sungai Han. Aku memilih duduk di sebuah bangku kosong.

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan ini menenangkan, sungguh. Aku Menikmati americano dengan tenang. Tak terasa, dua jam sudah berlalu. Kawasan sungai Han sudah banyak didatangi warga Seoul dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Aku beranjak menuju mobil, dan membawanya pada tujuan utama " membeli makanan"

**Yongguk POV**

Saat ini aku tengah melihat film bersama Daehyun, Yongjae. Sedangkan kedua magnae, Jongup dan Zelo entahlah mereka pergi kemana. Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar fokus pada film yang aku tonton, karena pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Himchan.

" hyung.." panggil Daehyun.

Aku hanya menoleh kearahnya yang sedang fokus menonton film.

" kenapa himchan hyung bisa sangat lama hanya membeli makanan?" tanyanya tanpa menolehkan pandangan kearahku. Kurang ajar.

Aku tak mempedulikan pertanyaannya, aku kembali 'memfokuskan' diriku menonton film.

" tadi malam, aku tidak sengaja terbangun karena mendengar suara tangisan, meskipun sangat pelan aku tetap bisa mendengarnya. Tapi entahlah, itu nyata atau mimpi." Ucap Daehyun entah untuk siapa.

Mendengar ucapan Daehyun, aku benar-benar ingin menonjoknya tapi rasa khawatirku terhadap Himchan jauh semakin lebih besar. Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung meninggalkan mereka dan menuju kamar. Mengambil handphone dan mencoba menghubunginya. Shit… dia bahkan melupakan handphone yang seharusnya dia bawa.

**Himchan POV**

Saat ini aku sedang mengendarai mobilku entah kemana. Hanya mengikuti naluri. Dan Jangan khawatir soal makanan, aku sudah membeli dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengantarnya ke dorm. Kewajibanku selesai kan? Aah hari ini aku ingin menjadi pribadi yang bebas. Ya, aku hanya ingin melupakan soal intagram sialan itu.

Sebelumnya aku sudah memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran umum. Benar, sekarang aku berjalan dengan kedua kakiku sendiri. Setelah sedikit mencari tempat yang cocok untukku, akhirnya aku memilih ke tempat karaoke. Tempatnya tidak terlalu besar, namun akan cocok denganku. Memesan tempat lalu masuk kedalamnya, aku Menyanyi dengan keras, tak peduli tangga nada dan pastinya aku sudah menghancurkan lagu ciptaannya tersebut. Aku tak peduli, aku terus menyanyi seperti orang gila. Brengsek, kenapa aku malah menangis sekarang?

Saat ini aku menyanyi seperti ingin mati, nafasku sedikit tersenggal karena kehabisan nafas. Menyanyi dan menangis di waktu yang bersamaan itu benar-benar seperti akan membawaku ke dasar neraka. Bang Yongguk apa mau mu! Aku menjatuhkan mic dan aku tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai dengan nafas yang semakin tersenggal, ya Tuhan…

" haruskah aku percaya padamu?" ucapku lirih.

Butuh setengah jam untuk menenangkan diriku, dan ketika aku melihat jam? Oke, aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke dorm. Aku segera keluar dari ruang karaoke dan apa yang terjadi di luar? HUJAN? Shit…

" Kim Himchan, it's your time"

Aku menerjang hujan, seberapa derasnya aku tetap berlari menuju area parkiran mobilku. Terus berlari dan BRUG…(?) Aku sedikit terlempar. Aku ditabrak penggayuh sepeda dan sebelum dia menolongku. Aku segera bangkit dan tak menghiraukan rasa sakit di lenganku.

" hyung, kau darimana?" tanya Junhong.

" hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Daehyun.

" hyung, kau tak apa-apa? lihatlah keadaanmu?" tanya Youngjae. Sedangkan Jongup hanya memperhatikanku dalam diam.

Saat ini aku seperti di interogasi, bahkan mereka tak membiarkan aku mengganti bajuku yang basah kuyup dan kotor. Mereka benar-benar menahanku disini. Aku tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. aku ingin cepat-cepat ke dalam kamar, tapi aku takut jika disana ada Yongguk.

" hyung, jeongmal gwenchana? Jawab hyung, jangan diam saja." Rewel junhong.

" yongguk hyung mencarimu dari siang dan sampai sekarang belum kembali." Ucap Daehyun.

" mwoya?" tanyaku tenang meskipun hatiku sama sekali tidak tenang. Ini hujan, dan aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku tidak suka melihatnya kehujanan.

" hyung, gantilah bajumu dulu." ucap Daehyun padaku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menurut, aku benar-benar lelah sekarang. Ah, lenganku juga terasa semakin perih.

Aku memasuki kamarku, maksudku kamarku dan kamar Yongguk. Baru saja aku akan membuka jaketku, pintu kamar terbuka dan dia dengan jelas berada di depanku dengan basah kuyup. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia menatapku tajam, aku tidak mempedulikannya. Dia masih diam di ambang pintu.

Sejenak aku melupakan rasa marahku padanya, aku mengalah dan aku menghampirinya dan membalas tatapannya.

" wae?" tanyaku malas.

Dia tak menjawab.

" kau darimana bisa basah kuyup?"

Dia masih tidak menjawab. Aku mengambil handuk di sampiran dan mencoba untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia menyingkirkan tanganku kasar.

"ughhh"

" apa yang terjadi padamu hah?" tanyanya santai namun dengan kilatan mata tajam.

" kim himchan jawab aku! jika aku berbuat salah, maafkan aku. jangan membuatku mencemaskanmu seperti ini, kau pergi di pagi buta tanpa membawa ponsel. Lebih brengsek kau bahkan tidak berpamitan padaku. Pergi seharian tanpa kabar dan kau kembali ke dorm larut malam seperti ini, kau tidak tahu aku seperti orang gila mencarimu di jalanan. Brengsek. Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" dia meluapkan emosinya.

Tapi Aku tak menghiraukannya, aku sibuk mencari baju ganti.

"KIM HIMCHAN!"

Aku menatapnya lelah. Mengambil nafas dalam.

" Bbang, aku juga tidak tahu aku kenapa. Apa aku cemburu. Cemburu? Entah cemburu untuk apa,cemburu ketika kau mengapload foto Jieun di intagrammu? Bahwa kau semakin dekat dengannya? Ataupun yang lainnya. itu menggelikan sekali kan? Aku siapamu? memangnya kau dan aku ada dalam hubungan seperti apa,yang pantas membuatku cemburu padamu tentang itu." aku menghentikan ucapanku untuk mengambil nafas (lagi)

"kim himchan…"

" diam. Tapi, entah setan apa yang memasuki otakku. Dulu, ketika kau mengajakku keluar dan kita akhiri dengan sebuah ciuman manis meskipun tanpa sepatah katapun kau mengatakan kata cinta untukku, tapi aku sudah menganggap bahwa kau juga membalas perasaanku. Aku pikir sampai saat ini, kau dan aku masih dalam satu perahu yang sama. Tapi ntahlah, apa yang dimaksud perahu itu. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, terkadang kau memperlakukan seperti seorang kekasih namun juga terkadang kau memperlakukanku seperti orang lain. Aku tak mengerti, semuanya membuatku ragu."

" meskipun kau sering menciumku, memelukku dan tak menolak sikap perhatianku padamu. Namun tetap saja, itu tidak cukup membuatku yakin. Jujur, aku begitu meragukanmu. Selama ini aku hanya memedamnya, tak sedikitpun aku berani mengucapkan tentang perasaanku dengan orang lain. Aku menelannya sendiri. maafkan aku jika semuanya menganggumu."

Dia memelukku. Memelukku semakin erat, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku bahkan tak lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Aku juga tak membalas pelukannya.

" maafkan aku." ucapnya pelan. Aku tahu dia menangis, bahunya sedikit bergetar.

" tidak peduli, dimatamu aku sedekat apa dengan Jieun atau perempuan lain. Tapi kau benar, kita berada dalam satu perahu yang sama. Sejak malam itu sampai malam dan malam-malam selanjutnya. Maafkan aku."

Aku diam, aku tak membalas perkataannya maupun pelukannya. Dia menatapku dan aku sedikit mengusap air matanya. Sungguh, aku hanya mengusap air matanya. Tak lebih.

" sudahlah." Ucapku akhirnya.

" saranghaeyo Kim Himchan" ucapnya, aku hanya menatapnya. Tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya bibirnya sampai pada bibirku. Hanya menempelkannya, namun aku segera melepaskannya ketika dia mulai menggerakan bibirnya.

" aku butuh waktu bbang, mianhae…"

Aku mengambil handuk dan baju ganti, aku meninggalkan sendiri. maafkan aku…

END. (?)

Pengen ngomong dikit boleh? Hahaha… pertama sih mau makasih bgt buat readers yg udh mau baca ff aku. yg ninggalin komen ataupun ga, makasih sekali.

Special ichizenkaze, matokeke, HyunChan, Me Moon JH, Jaylyn Rui, yongchan, NavyDilla, BangHime, bbang2chan, riri. Udah ninggalin komen di Sweet Night ^^

Ff ini, gatau juga ini udah ending atau gak. Diliat aja deh responnya kayak gimana dulu, kalau responnya bikin aku semangat bikin sekuel, bakal ada sekuel. Kalau ga? aHAHAH.. yaudahlah stop sampai sini. Ga layak di publish juga sih sepertinya ini ff. Tapi nekat aku publish XDDD lmao.. yup Salam kenal semua ^^


End file.
